In a conventional stator core for a rotary electric machine, a configuration is disclosed in which a pair of step portions extending inward from both end sides in the thickness direction and having predetermined length and level difference are formed at a part of any of surfaces on the inner side of a protruding portion of a magnetic pole tooth portion, the magnetic pole tooth portion, and the inner side of a yoke portion, an insulating winding frame is fitted to each step portion with the thickness-direction length thereof matched with the length of the step portion, and on both side areas between the pair of insulating winding frames, a pair of insulating films are provided of which both ends are applied to the surfaces of the pair of insulating winding frames and which are stretched between the pair of insulating winding frames (see, for example, Patent Document 1).